1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a method for manufacturing the resonator element, a resonator, a gyro sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
There is a known quartz crystal-based resonator element of related art (see JP-A-2005-184767, for example). A resonator element of this type is widely used, for example, as a reference frequency source in a variety of electronic apparatus, a oscillation source, and a gyro sensor.
The resonator element described in JP-A-2005-184767 has a tuning fork shape and includes a base and a pair of resonating arms extending from the base. Each of the resonating arms has a pair of open grooves formed in the upper and lower surfaces of the resonating arm. The resonator element further has a pair of front and rear principal surfaces that face away from each other and have the grooves formed therein and a side surface that is connected to the pair of principal surfaces.
In the resonator element described in JP-A-2005-184767, however, stress concentration occurs at each corner, resulting in insufficient durability in some cases.